The seven days of Spitfire
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: My seven pieces of writing for Spitfire week. The seven promts were; Mash-up, 3.A.M, Grass, Hands, Tears, College and Food. Chapter seven: Artemis is sick of Wally flirting with M'gann and thinks of the perfect way to worm her way into his heart; food. Updates twice a day, if I can keep up with that. Spitfire. Hinted Supermartian and extremely, extremely faint ArtCam. COMPLETE!
1. MashUp: Gryffindoor!

**Oh, look, Molly's uploading something multi-chaptered that she hasn't finished yet. She must be some sort of idiot.**

**So, I decided to do spitfire week. I'm a bit behind. I haven't done today's thing...or yesterday's...but, instead of writing them, I'm posting day one.**

**Good idea, Molly.**

**Title: Grythindoor!**

**Characters/Pairings: Artemis, Wally, Spitfire, hinted Supermartian because I couldn't resist, extremely faint ArtCam for my sister**

**Summary: My seven pieces of writing for Spitfire week. The seven promts were; Mash-up, 3.A.M, Grass, Hands, Tears, College and Food. Chapter one: After everything Artemis's family had done and the reputation they had earned, Artemis had never expected to be sorted into Gryffindoor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Harry Potter or any of their characters.**

* * *

"Next up..." Minerva McGonagall called, her strict voice echoing through the large hall. Four, long tables of first-years stared at her, most wanting to bang their head against the wood in boredom. The only sound you could hear for a moment was the footfalls of the latest student to be sorted, Cameron Mahkent, who made his way to the Slytherin table, looking quite pleased with himself. Minerva waited until he sat down before continuing. "Connor Kent."

A muscular, raven haired boy stood and walked up to the sorting hat, face stony. Artemis Crock watched him with little interest, twirling a lock of blonde hair between her fingers and letting out a quiet yawn. She had known that there were a lot of people in each year, but this was ridiculous. She felt she had been sitting there for years, and they weren't even halfway through yet. "Gryffindoor!" Artemis jumped out her skin, surprised by the Hat's announcement. The stony-faced boy nodded to himself, stood and walked towards the Gryffindoor bench. An auburn haired girl – Megan Morse, Artemis believed – who had already been sorted scooted over slightly to make room for him and smiled as he sat down next to her. If Artemis looked closely, she thought that she saw the sides of his mouth lift at the sight of Megan bouncing up and down with excitement that they were in the same house.

"Artemis Crock!" McGonagall called, and Artemis let out a deep sigh. Almost half the heads in the hall snapped up at her last name, but she tried to ignore that. She knew that her family was infamous for causing all sorts of trouble in this school. Her sister, Jade Nguyen, had spent her free time almost scaring students to death with her Cheshire-like grin and unnatural agility. Before her, her Mother and Father had once teamed up and destroyed both the male and female toilets in one of their early years, and all three of them had been Slytherin. She expected that a similar fate awaited her.

She stood and made her way to the stage, trying her best to ignore all the gazes that she could feel burning into her back. She could tell that half of them were glares, and frowned to herself. It was not going to be easy making friends here, she knew. She sat down on the stool, embarrassed to find that, on it, her feet didn't reach the floor. Her eyes skimmed over the crowds of students staring at her, and her face went red at how she could almost feel most of them judging her. She felt the hat being placed on her head and squeezed her eyes shut. This was going to be the worst moment of her life. She could imagine everyone's faces when the hat announced that she would be going to sit at the Slytherin table. Most would be muttering I-told-you-so to their friends, and others would be shaking their head at her. She hated the bad reputation Slytherin got. Not everyone in that house was bad – her best friend, Cameron, was in there now, after all.

"Hm...this is a tricky one..." The hat mused, talking to itself. Artemis screamed at it in her head to just get it over with. She hated sitting here in front of God knows how many other people who were probably preparing themselves for when she walks past them on the way to her house table and they can throw her glares. The hat seemed to pick up on this and frowned. "Patience. You think that you'll be a Slytherin, eh? Well, we'll see. Hm...intelligent...but brave, too..." Artemis inwardly groaned. "I know, Gryffindoor!"

Artemis's eyes snapped open in surprise. She craned her neck so that she could see the hat just before it was taken off her head and she was rushed off stage. She scanned the room again, and this time she could see shock on most people's faces. She mouthed 'Sorry' to Cameron, who had saved her a seat next to him on the Slytherin table. He shook his head and mouthed 'I'll talk to you later' before turning and talking to people on his table in hushed voices. She honestly couldn't believe that she had been sent to Gryffindoor. Maybe she wouldn't be like her family after all? Maybe she had a chance of making friends and actually fitting in for once in her life? She walked to the Gryffindoor table automatically as all these things ran through her head. She froze and scanned for an empty seat, until she saw someone waving, almost madly, at her and grinning. She blinked and he beckoned for her to sit next to him. After a moment's hesitation, she shrugged to herself and sat on the wood beside him.

"Hi!" He greeted, and she saw that he had a mouthful of food – she wondered how he got it, since they hadn't put out the food yet. She heard McGonagall calling 'Zatanna Zatara' and distantly thought about how strange that name was. She studied the boy. He had messy ginger hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled. Freckles dusted his face. "S'up? Name's Wally. Wally West" He winked at her.

Artemis laughed lightly and rolled her eyes.. "I'm Artemis – but, I guess you heard that. Eugh," She recoiled slightly, realising that he had accidentally spat some food on her. She flicked it off, looking disgusted. "Stop eating with your mouth full, it's disgusting." Wally grinned at her, like he was proud of being disgusting.

"I know!"

Artemis couldn't help but laugh at his idiocy – and it was definitely his idiocy, not his charming smile. He seemed quite pleased that he got her to laugh. It sounded like bells, in his opinion. He finished his food and decided that he was satisfied enough for now. He waited for her to finish laughing. When she was simply smiling, he sobered up. "So...why did you think that you were going to be in Slytherin?" She turned her head to him, frowning. He held up his hands. "You don't have to answer, I'm just curious."

Artemis sighed, turning her gaze towards the table. "I thought everyone knew..." She muttered. Wally heard and lowered his hands before frowning.

"Well, I obviously don't. Care to tell me?"

"I...you...you've never heard of my family?" Artemis stuttered, shocked. Wally shook his head dumbly. "Well, they...they're kind of notorious for being the 'bad students'. My sister, Jade Nguyen, she loved to scare people. Seriously, it was a nightmare sharing a bedroom with her. And, when both my mother and father were in school together, they...liked to team up and cause a whole lot of trouble. About two years after I was born, my mother came to her senses." her voice went quiet, and Wally frowned at her sympathetically, sensing the sudden sadness in her tone. "My Dad...he refused to see sense. They fought and...he got out his wand.

"My Mum couldn't find hers. She thinks she left it somewhere by mistake. So, she was defenceless against my Dad's magic and he...he almost killed her. Someone managed to stop him, thankfully. It was in all the newspapers, I thought everyone saw it. I was deemed as an outcast. He was sent to prison for attempted murder, but broke out some time later. He's on the run now. And, my mother...she's in a wheelchair now, and is still sorry for the stuff she did." She was silent for a while, and felt Wally pat her on the back awkwardly, unsure of what to do. She almost laughed.

"I'm sorry," He said softly, trying his best to comfort her. He was never good at comforting people, but he had no idea what to do next. He was surprised to see her smirk up at him and bat his hand away.

"Don't be. I'm over it anyway." She replied breezily, and he smiled. He could tell that she wasn't, just by her eyes (which, he found, where stunningly grey), but didn't press it. If she didn't want to talk about it any more, they wouldn't. He knew how it is when you just want to keep it a secret, when you think no one will understand.

"'Kay." Said Wally brightly, smiling. She felt something inside her that felt suspiciously like her stomach was doing somersaults and landing on her heart at his smile, but ignored that, because she had only just met the guy, and she didn't believe in that 'love at first site' junk.

"So..." She started hesitantly, scared of how he may answer. When most people found out about how messed up her family is, they usually abandon her in fear of being an outcast like her."You still...want me to sit next to you?" Wally blinked at her, confused.

"Why wouldn't I? You've done nothing wrong. You're not your family." He smiled at her and she immediately felt herself beaming at him. She was so glad that he wasn't going so shun her away like most do. Wally saw the way her smile lit up her face and suddenly felt warmed, like a fire was lit inside him. He wondered what it meant. She frowned (to Wally's slight disappointment), suddenly remembering something.

"Hey, by the way, where did you get that food?" She asked. "I thought they only give us food after the sorting is over." He grinned mischievously at her, and she couldn't help but smile back, for a reason she decided to skip over. He dug a hand into his robes and searched for a moment, before pulling out a mini-mountain of Chocolate Frogs and Puking Pastels. She wondered how he fit that much candy in his robe.

"Want some? I got more."

She laughed again.

* * *

When Artemis lay in her bed late on the night of her first day and she thought about her encounter with Wally West, she felt like slapping herself.

When he had asked her about her family, she had told him. She had _willingly told someone about her family_. That was not supposed to happen. If someone didn't know about her family, then she should let them not know. What if they react by pushing her away? That could have happened! She smacked the heel of her hand against her forehead and groaned – careful with how loud she was, since the rest of the girls in her dorm were sleeping. Tomorrow he's probably going to have changed his mind. He's probably going to act like no words were shared between them and he didn't know her. '_Great,_' She thought. '_Just great._'

But, that grin had forced her to tell him, that charming grin of his. So, really, she reasoned, it was his fault. It was his fault that she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach when he was kind to her. It was his fault that he had such green eyes. It was his fault when she felt a small part of her melt when he laughed.

Yeah. His fault.

* * *

When Wally lay in his bed late on the night of his first night and he thought about his encounter with Artemis Crock, he felt like grinning.

Only his first day and he had met a girl!...Okay, that came out wrong. He had met a friend. Despite what his family would say, his like of Artemis was purely platonic...he thought. He was 99.9% sure, that 0.1% being how his heart leaped when he was able to make her laugh and how she had such a cute smile...

But that stuff meant nothing, right?

...Right.


	2. 3AM: Nightmares

**What does Molly do when she's bored? She posts the next chapter of Seven days of Spitfire, which she told herself that she would post tomorrow. Oh, and she speaks about herself in third person.**

**Title: Nightmares**

**Characters/Pairings: The team (kinda), Artemis, Wally, Spitfire, Supermartian**

**Summary: She could feel herself shaking. She had been stupid, she had been angry, she had been pushed over the edge. She had ruined everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Was that their blood or hers on her hands?_

_The four of them lay on the floor of the training room, their eyes open and unfeeling, their frozen expression showing pain and death and betrayal. Artemis didn't know how Zatanna got there. She didn't remember going near her. They lay in almost a star shape, some of their hands touching, with Artemis kneeling in the middle, face buried in her hands, the green costume she don't deserve any more wet and sticky with blood and the salty taste of tears in her mouth. She could feel herself shaking. She had been stupid, she had been angry, she had been pushed over the edge._

_She had ruined everything._

_She heard a low chuckle from behind her and heard echoing footsteps approaching. Dread flooded her and she sensed someone large kneeling down behind her. She jumped slightly when they lay a hand on her shoulder. Their breath tickled against her neck and smelled horrible. She felt them lean in a bit closer before speaking, their voice cold and heartless, with a hint of pride;_

"_You did it Artemis. I knew you would."_

_A sob escaped her and she pulled her hands away from her face. The hand left her shoulder and Sportsmaster stood, observing her hunched figure with a new disgust as she cried. She could see them now, see what she'd done. Blood stained their uniforms like it did hers, mainly around the fatal wounds that she had inflicted on them. Her blood mixed with theirs in puddles on the floor. They hadn't gone down without a fight, causing injuries on both sides, but most of her injuried were from Connor. Somehow that made it even worse. He had been like a brother to her – an angry, temperamental brother._

_But, then again, all of them had meant so much to her._

* * *

"_I thought...you were on our side..."_

_The Martian hovered over Artemis, hand clamped over her mouth, but she still heard her words, her horrible words. How dare she speak like that to her, like she was in the wrong, after what her and the rest of them had done? How dare they act like she was the traitor? She kicked Connor's body away from her and towards the flying girl, glaring and seeing red. _

"_Tell me, M'gann. Tell me what it's like to loose someone you love."_

_M'gann quickly flew down and hugged Superboy's body, his fresh blood staining her clothes. Tears streamed down her face and she openly sobbed, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest, desperately hoping to hear a pulse. She heard nothing. And it made her angry. Her eyes flew open, she dropped him and flew upwards again in her rage._

"_I trusted you! We all trusted you!"_

"_It hurts, doesn't it?"_

"_You're a traitor!"_

"_I'm the traitor?" Artemis screamed, so suddenly and with her voice filled with so much rage and hatred that even M'gann flinched."How dare you? You call me the traitor when you let him die! YOU ALL LET HIM DIE!" Her voice broke as she shouted, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, but she was still angry. She was so, very angry._

_M'gann's eyes widened slightly in understanding, and she lowered herself to the ground. She suddenly saw her differently, saw the pain, the sadness, the betrayal in her eyes. She saw her as a grieving, angry, revenge driven girl – her Earth sister._

_But that didn't change the fact that she killed Superboy._

"_Artemis," She said, her voice cold but with a hint of understanding. "You killed Connor, the one I love. You've proven you're point." Her voice began shaking. "I know how you feel now. I know how much pain you think you've been put through-"_

"_I THINK I've been put through?" Artemis screamed, interrupting her, but she couldn't care about being polite around her right then. "What do you mean, I think I've been put through? You let him die! It's your fault!" M'gann's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to stop her, but it was too late._

_The arrow was already flying._

_A second later, M'gann's limp body lay on the ground beside Connor's._

* * *

_Robin and Aqualad stared at Artemis in disbelief. Kaldur was poised to attack, water swords at the ready, but couldn't bring himself to attack her. He couldn't attack Artemis, his team mate, his friend, even if she seemed perfectly fine with attacking him. She was like a sister too him – he couldn't kill his sister. That would be barbaric, and he found himself remembering the real Artemis; the one that acted like she didn't care when she did, the one that saved them all, the one that tried so hard to keep her team safe._

_This was not that Artemis._

_Robin held birdarangs in his hand loosely. He hand been ready to attack as him and Kaldur had sprinted through the long hallway after they heard M'gann's ear-splitting scream echo through their heads as the last remnants of their mental connection was ripped from their minds and they had changed to their costumes, but when he had seen Artemis standing over M'gann's body, breathing hard and pulling out the arrow used to kill her friend, he had been thrown off balance. Because it couldn't have been Artemis, it couldn't have._

_But, evidently, it was._

_Artemis quickly prepared an arrow – the same arrow used against their ex-team mate – and scowled at the two, taking steps back and aiming it at Robin, to Kaldur, to Robin, to Kaldur, over and over again. There was so much sadness, so much betrayal on their faces that Artemis physically ached, but anger washed over that ache and turned it to rage._

"_Artemis," Robin muttered sadly, mask tilted in a way that showed disappointment more than his eyes ever could have. "What have you done?" Artemis barked a laugh, surprising the two, who took half a step back at the poison in it._

"_I'm doing what I have to. For him." She told them, her voice cold, hard and unforgiving in a way that they had never heard. "I'm making sure that you pay."_

"_Pay for what?" Aqualad asked, confusion mingling with sadness. He almost couldn't bear to see her like this. "For who?"_

_Artemis scowled at them for the longest moment. She couldn't believe that they were playing dumb. How stupid did they think she was? She had seen the body, had seen the evidence. They were supposed to be a team, and when one of their own die, they expect her to believe that they had simply forgotten? Yeah, right. She pulled her arrow back._

"_For Wally."_

_She let go._

* * *

"_What have you done?"_

_Artemis curled up on the floor as Sportsmaster disintegrated behind her, muttering about how weak she was, to cry over her victims, what a joke. Tears streamed down her face and she just wanted to disappear like the Cheshire cat, so that she could hide from their bodies, hide from her betrayal, hide from her shame. _

_And hide from Wally._

_He stood over her, his face twisted with so much disgust and hatred that she wanted to cry out, tell him that she did it for him, because he was dead, she saw his body, heard how to team could have helped him but just let him die needlessly. But that hadn't happened, none of it had – because there he was, looking at her like she was a bug that needed a good stepping on. _

"_How could you, Artemis? How could you do that? And to your own team!"_

_Artemis uncurled slightly and looked up at him, eyes wide. Tears spilled from them and turned the blood on her face watery. "But...you were...I didn't mean-"_

"_You didn't mean what, Artemis? You didn't mean to kill them?"_

"_No..." Artemis mumbled, trying to redeem herself, clawing at nothing to get some good reason for what she had done. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."_

"_I knew you were a traitor from the start." He scowled down at her, and raised the knife._

Then she woke up.

* * *

Artemis sat up in bed with a scream, thankfully muffled by the hand that she held over her mouth. She was covered in sweat and her eyes were wide and scared. The quilt lay on the floor – she had obviously kicked it off at some point during the nightmare.

Maybe at that bit where she killed her friends.

She lay back down, slowly, carefully, like she may shatter. She peeled her hand away from her mouth and lay it on her stomach, still breathing hard. What _was_ that? She had never had a dream like that before. Sure, she had had more than her fair share of nightmares – but never any that...horrible, not to mention unrealistic. She would never do that...right? Her friends, they were still alive, she hadn't killed anyone and she never will. She turned hero to avoid hurting people. So...why had she had that dream?

And Wally wouldn't look at her with that much hatred. He did hate her, but not as much that he would kill her with a knife. That just...wouldn't happen. She checked the clock on her bedside table. 3.A.M. She moaned. Now she would never sleep. '_Well, look on the bright side,_' She thought to herself. '_I didn't wake up Mom._'...She didn't feel any better. She turned round to lay on her side, deciding that she should forget about that dream and at least try to get some rest.

She closed her eyes and didn't sleep again all night.


	3. Grass: Unusually green

**Oh, dear Lord, this one is short. :l I tried, guys. I tried to write cute season two fluff. I really did. But it ended up being short and weird. Bleh.**

**Title: Unusually green**

**Characters/Pairings: Wally, Artemis, Spitfire**

**Summary: The grass was unusually green that day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The grass was unusually green that day.

Artemis walked out of their small apartment, only in one of Wally's shirts and slippers, soaking in the early morning sun and thanking her lucky stars that they were on the ground floor of their apartment building. She loved waking up early. The day was always so young and always felt so _fresh_. It was like walking into a different, brand new world unlike the one she saw later in the day with people and cars everywhere. She was glad that she didn't live in the busiest part of the city. She knew so many more people where she was. It was funny really, how all this new technology gives us so many methods of communication but no one really_ knows_ each other in the busy places of this world, which sadly means more of the world than Artemis would have liked.

She lowered herself and sat down, loving the feeling of the grass between her fingers. She breathed in the fresh air and ran a hand through her tangled hair. She didn't like wearing it down to bed; it gave her the worst bed-head in the morning. She had only worn it down last night because Wally had said he liked it. She smiled to herself, thinking about how important he had become to her in the five years since that day on the Watch Tower. It really is amazing how quickly they could go to loathing each other to loving each other. Yeah, it had been slightly awkward at first but they eventually managed to jump over that hurdle. They always seemed to find a way of resolving their problems. That's one of the reasons Artemis thinks that they work so well with each other.

She smiled even wider when she sensed someone behind her. She heard a yawn as they approached and took a seat beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. His arm was firm but warm at the same time, in the way that it looped itself around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and continued to watch the sky. "Good morning." Wally said sleepily, smiling down at her, taking in her scent of pine.

"What are you doing up so early?" Artemis asked in response, snuggling a bit closer to him and loving his warmth. Even if it was a beautiful day, it was quite chilly out. She loved Wally because he was kind, considerate and just because he was _Wally_, but his super speed did come in handy every once in a while."I'm usually alone out here."

"I just got up insanely early and noticed you get out of bed," He said, resting his head on hers. He sighed into her blonde hair. "Thought I'd come out with you. It really is beautiful this morning."

Artemis nodded slightly. "Yeah, it is. But I am glad to have a boyfriend that is also a walking radiator." She smirked and Wally laughed, hugging her tighter.

"What, are you cold?" He asked her. "I think it's quite warm today. "

"Yeah, you would." She laughed, taking hold of his face and turning it towards hers. "I'm really cold this morning."

Wally smirked, leaning in. "Maybe I should warm you up, then." She smiled, leaned in too, closed her eyes and kissed him, softly and like they had all the time in the world. When they broke apart for air, he mumbled; "Love you." She smiled again and touched her forehead against his, keeping her eyes shut.

"I love you, too."

Wally smiled warmly before they moved their heads so that Artemis was leaning on his shoulder and he had his rest resting on her head. Artemis opened her eyes so she could see the range of reds, oranges and yellows in the sky, Wally sighed contently and they sat there for what felt like eternity and a day, watching the blazing sun rise as their hands tangled together in the unusually green grass.


	4. Hands: Sleepless nights

**So, more season two in this one. After (attempting at) writing that fluffy season two thing, I needed some angst. Plus, the whole Artemis-leaving-Wally-to-be-undercover thingy just gives me a lot of feels.**

**I've decided to update twice a day. Why? Because YOLO. Lol, not really, it's because I have no life and I love Spitfire so much guys. They are just so cute.**

**Title: Sleepless nights**

**Characters/Pairings: Wally, Artemis, Spitfire**

**Summary: Wally really missed her hands.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Wally really missed her hands.

That may be a strange thing to miss, but that was what stood out in his mind. She had had such nice hands. Very soft. Wally remembered when there hadn't been an empty space on the other side of the bed and he had been able to hold her hands for as long as he had wished, and she would be there when he woke up. She would always wake up before him, and he had grown accustomed to waking up and seeing her just lying on her side and smiling at him, like she couldn't be happier. Those where always some of the best moments in his life, though he could say that every time Artemis smiled was the best moment of his life.

He remembered the time he had woken up and she had been asleep, curled up close to him with her forehead almost touching his chin. The first thing that had hit him when he came to consciousness was how her hair somehow smelled of pine and lavender at the same time – he noticed this every day, of course, but it seemed important at the time. Then, he noticed the soft smile on her face and how peaceful she looked. He smiled down at her lovingly, wrapping a hand round her waist. When he did this, he realised that her hand was cupped around his face, her thumb in a position that suggested that she had been stroking his cheek slightly while he was asleep and before she had fallen asleep too. Wally felt a sudden wave of happiness rush through him and he ran a hand through her hair, loving how soft it felt. It shone in the early morning light that seeped through the gap in curtains.

(He really missed her hair.)

He had wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer, but at that moment his stomach decided to let out a growl that could give a lion a run for it's money, and her eyes fluttered open. She noticed that his face was slightly embarrassed at the noise, and that he had his arms around her. She smiled wider and tried to hold in her laughter. Noticing she had woken up, he smiled down at her. She counted down in her head; '_1...2...3_'

She burst out laughing.

Wally tried not to laugh, too, he really did – but her laugh was so contagious, and soon they were in fits of laughter, still holding each other as they lay on the bed at nine o'clock in the morning, distantly thinking that they must look like right prats. When their laughter eventually died down, Wally wiped a tear from his eye and all was silent until Artemis grinned.

"Morning. I'm guessing your hungry."

Wally grinned back at her, shrugging and brushing a lock of blonde hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Maybe. Want to get breakfast?" Artemis nodded, so they untangled themselves from each other and stood slowly. Wally had gotten used to moving slower since he started dating Artemis – it was like he wanted each moment to be longer and to have enough time to lock it up in his mind and never forget it.

Now, Wally lay on his side in bed, staring at the empty space where Artemis was supposed to be, thinking over all those moments he tucked away inside his head for safe keeping. He thought about that time they drank hot chocolate in winter and had a snow fight, he thought about that time when Artemis made him one of the best dinners of his life on his birthday and even made him dessert, he thought about that time when she had woken up after a nightmare with a scream and how scared for her he was, how much he hated seeing that much fear in her eyes. He thought about her on that submarine, probably sleeping right now with that necklace that took away her lovely blonde hair and the tan on those hands he missed so much. He wondered if she was having a nightmare. He wondered if she missed him like he missed her, and had the same feeling of being incomplete, just like him. It may sound horrible, but he hoped she missed him. When this thought came to mind, he quickly shook his head.

He did not want her to be unhappy.

Of course he didn't – he loved her, who would wish unhappiness on the one they loved? But when he thought of her thinking of him and thinking 'Meh, it doesn't matter.', he felt physically ill. He remembered the love in her eyes that he used to see every day and the way she would smile and hold him, and he felt like hitting himself. Artemis did care, of course she did! He was an idiot to doubt that. She wasn't as cold to just drop him after some distance was put between them. Wally sighed and closed his eyes, curling up and imagining that Artemis was curled up beside him, forehead near his chin and hand on his cheek. He smiled slightly, but that pain was still there. He pushed it away for the moment. All that mattered was that him and imaginary Artemis were trying to sleep.


	5. Tears: She never cries

**DAMNIT I GAVE MYSELF FEELS. Legit tears while writing the ending omg (By the way, this is set at some point in the five year time skip. I don't think I said that well enough).**

**By the by, I was reading some reviews (Which are all super flattering, by the way. Seriously, why do you all complement me so much? ;u; ) and someone said they found my ANs funny. Lol wut. I'm not funny.**

**But thanks to everyone that's reviewing! Like, ten reviews so far. Why do you all put up with my writing?**

**Title: She never cries**

**Characters/Pairings: Artemis, Wally, Spitfire, Paula**

**Summary: "She's gone, Wally... She's dead."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Artemis never cries.

This is one thing that Wally has noticed over their time together. He has never seen her cry once. She didn't cry when Zatanna got seriously injured, she didn't cry when Ollie told her that he was proposing to Dinah, she didn't cry when Wally asked her to move in together (He had been told that most girls did). It was like she was incapable of letting out one single tear. Sometimes Wally wondered if she would ever cry. It was almost inhuman how she hid her sadness so well. Of course, she had softened in the times she had been on the team and her and Wally had been dating, but she still _didn't cry_.

But then, all that changed.

Wally strolled through a street of Gotham, he didn't really care which one. He was in his civvies, his hands tucked into his pockets and his back hunched. He gazed at the ground he walked on and tried his best to ignore the rain pounding on his back. It was so cliche. It rains on the worst day of his life, there's water in his shoe, he just had a disagreement with Dick, so he can't go to his best friend for help. He could go to the cave, but there would be... memories.

Connor had said that he was over-reacting, but he had the sense to know that Connor wasn't concentrating when he had told him the problem. Him and M'gann had been having...problems, lately. They had been having more arguments and Connor seemed to be lost in his thoughts most of the time, a deep frown fixed on his face. Wally had used to go to him for advise, since he and M'gann had done so well, but now... What a coincidence, that they would both have relationship problems at the same time.

Wally stopped and sighed, leaning against a soaked wall. He didn't really care that he was wet. All he cared about was Artemis. Last time he had seen her, she had been just...sitting there. On the couch. Staring at nothing. When he had sat next to her and put his arm around her, asking what was wrong, she had pushed him away. He stood and stared down at her. "Leave it, Wally. Just... I need to be alone."

"But... Artemis, you-"

"Just, go away, Wally!" She had snapped, growling at him. Wally had backed away half a step, taken aback by her sudden outburst. It was so... unlike her. Unlike the new her. He was reminded of the old Artemis, the closed off one, the one from when he had first met her. It was like all the things they had gone through, all the bonding they had done, never happened. He stared at her, mouth agape, for a moment, before frowning.

"Artemis, what happened?"

"God, can't you take a hint?" She shouted, standing up and glaring at him. She did this for a moment before balling her hands into fists and looking down at the floor, shoulders slumping. She looked so utterly defeated that it made Wally want to hold her and make the sadness go away. But he just stood there, staring at her with a puzzled and slightly betrayed look on his face. It almost killed Artemis to say her next two words; "Just go."

And Wally did.

He felt like slapping himself. Why did he have to be such an idiot? she needed someone there to comfort her and help her through whatever had happened, Wally still didn't know, but he had walked out the door like a complete jerk! He had completely forgotten the rule; girls don't usually mean what they say. He knew that, had been told it so many times, but he did what she said! Wally pushed himself of the wall with his shoulder and started walking again.

He had no where to go. He had somehow managed to get into a situation where he was having an argument with his girlfriend and his best friend, at the same time. Actually, his argument with Dick had been about his argument with his girlfriend. Dick had been trying to convince Wally to go back and comfort her, but Wally had refused, being the idiot he was.

"Wally," Dick had said, his voice firm and slow, like he was speaking to a child. "You know that I'm your best friend, and I'm always on your side, but you need to go back. She needs you right now, okay?"

"She's the one that sent me away, Dick!" Wally had exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Dick just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Seriously, Wally? Do I need to tell you? Rule one of dating; girls usually don't mean-"

"-What they say, yeah, I know." Wally sighed, shaking his head and letting his shoulders drop in a way that signified hopelessness. "But, I can't go back now, not after I left her."

"So, you come here straight after the fight to find some guidance," Dick said, raising an eyebrow and putting his hand on his hip. "And you ignore my advise completely?" After a few moments, with no warning, Wally stood, throwing Dick a glare.

"You know what? You give bad advise. I'm going..."

"Where?"

"I don't know!" Wally shouted, reaching for the door handle. "Somewhere." And, before Dick could even open his mouth to protest, he had swung the door open and was gone, stalking into the wet afternoon weather.

Wally stopped walking, noticing a building across the street. It was large and made of brick, with three floors and windows that shined with yellow, artificial light coming from the inside. Drunken laughter could be heard, and the door swung open to reveal a plump man in his fifties, beer bottle in hand, lamely making his way to an ugly, bile-green car. '_A pub._' Wally thought. Before he knew what he was doing, he was quickly making his way towards it, using some of his super speed, but not enough to make him stand out.

Inside the pub, a bartender was washing a beer mug with an old dishcloth, her frizzy brown hair a mess, ignoring all the hoots and wolf-whistles coming from the drunk men that surrounded her. Suddenly, a hand was smashed on the counter, and she jumped, nearly dropping the mug. She looked up and saw a ginger haired man with wild, green eyes, maybe at the age of twenty, looking at her. Before she could say the mandatory 'Hi, what can I get you?' he blurted; "Can I use your phone? I left mine at home."

She blinked. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Can. I. Use. Your. Phone?" Wally said slowly, frowning and taking his hand of the counter. "It's urgent."

She thought for a moment, considering saying no. But she could see the desperation in his eyes. Plus, she could tell that he was going to stay until she said yes, and he was already making a puddle on the carpet. If he made a complete pool in the pub, she knew that she would have to clean it up. She shrugged, digging into her pocket and pulling out her phone. "Sure. make sure to give it back afterwards, and don't get it too wet." She smirked and he snatched it out of her hand, said his rushed thanks and hurried outside. He thought for a moment, standing near an extremely rained on picnic table. When he remembered the number, he punched it in and put the phone against his ear, listening to Artemis's phone ring. In his head, he chanted '_Please pick up, please pick up, pleasepleaseplease..._'

"Hello?" Her voice was heard on the other end of the line, and he sighed with relief. "Who is this? I didn't recognize the caller ID. Why is someone called...'Trish' calling me?"

"Artemis! Artemis, it's me, Wally." He said hurriedly, his voice showing her that he was relieved that she even picked up the phone. Her eyes narrowed. He didn't know this, of course, but could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"Wally? Why are you on another girl's phone?"

Wally's face flushed scarlet and his eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, no! It's not like that! I left my phone in our apartment and I needed to borrow someone else's so I could call you!"

Artemis sighed, hating how she had sounded like 'the jealous girlfriend'. "Okay, okay. Why do you need to call me?"

"Because!" Wally shouted to her, making her jump away from the phone slightly. She put it back to her ear and listened. "Because I'm really, really sorry I left! You needed someone there and I left, like the complete jerk I am! Listen, I am so sorry if it's something I did, because, lets admit it, it usually is, and I swear I will do everything I can to make it up to you. I love you, Artemis. Look, if I come home now, can we talk? Please?"

Artemis smiled, wanting to reach through the phone and hug him. "Yeah." She replied, her voice barely a whisper, but Wally heard it. "Yeah, we can talk. See you later." And with that, she hung up. Wally grinned and wooped for a moment, before remembering that the phone wasn't his and rushing inside.

"Had to call your girlfriend, huh? Everything okay?" She smiled as he passed her the phone and she tucked it into her pocket, temporarily putting down the mug that she had been washing for the last hour. She inwardly groaned as she heard a man shout, 'Oi, what you doin' with 'im? Come over 'ere, doll.' '_What a bunch of perverts._' She thought.

"Yeah. And... I don't know."

* * *

When Wally walked into the apartment, he saw Artemis sitting, cross-legged, on the sofa, staring at nothing again. Her hair was down and she was wearing one of his shirts again. His face softened at the sight, but when she turned her head to face him, he felt something clench on his heart.

Her eyes were empty and had lost their usual, mischievous spark. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were puffy and red. Her mouth was set in a grim frown and she was hunched over, holding something Wally couldn't see. After seeing her like this, with tear stains running down her cheeks, wally realized that he had never seen Artemis cry, and he never wanted to again. When he walked over to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace, she pulled the object out of her hand. She held it in his line of sight, and Wally saw that it was a photo of Paula Crock, in her wheelchair, smiling wide and with her arm around a young Artemis, who was on her knees and smiling at who ever was taking the photo. As they hugged, Artemis sobbed into his shoulder and he muttered comforting things into her ear, that he loved her, that she wasn't alone, that he would help her get through this.

"She's gone, Wally... She's dead."


	6. College: Passing notes

**Super quick update, since if I don't do it now, I'll forget. But anyway. I wanted to do a texting conversation. Lol I don't own a phone so I don't know how texts are laid out, so I made it up. o3o Surprisingly, 'Misery Business' by Paramore helped me finish this one, even though the song has nothing to do with the plot. Paramore are awesome though.**

**Title: Passing notes**

**Characters/Pairings: Wally, Artemis, Spitfire, Bette**

**Summary: Artemis is in a lecture, and hating it. She decides to look to Wally for entertainment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Lectures were the worst.

Artemis sighed, tapping her pencil against the wood of her desk. Her notes page was packed full of all the information she could be bothered to take in, and it was still only about half of the stuff she's been told that she had been able to fit on both sides of the lined paper. The teacher droned on, oblivious to the dropping eye-lids of most of the class. He finished talking about one topic and checked the time. Artemis imagined what he was thinking. '_Yeah, okay, enough time to bore my students to death._' She guessed. When he continued to write things on the large board at the front of the hall, Artemis internally groaned. She would be there forever.

She decided to draw on a piece of scrap paper from her bag, since she had nothing better to do. She slipped it out quietly, careful that the teacher didn't notice. He obviously didn't, since Artemis was right at the back, but you could never be too careful. She pulled out her eraser, too. It was a Kid Flash eraser. She stifled laughter. She had forgotten about that. Once, her and Wally had been out shopping for some food (Wally really knew how to empty the cupboard) and they had come across a super hero shop. They had laughed and went in, just to see what merchandise they had. The first thing that had caught their eyes was that they had two sections to the shop: mentors and sidekicks ("Remind me to never bring Roy here," Wally had joked when he saw a Speedy action figure in the sidekick section). They had gone into the sidekicks, to see what friends they could spot, and there had been a whole shelf dedicated to their team. They had apparently been named the 'Young Justice' team.

"Hey, look," Artemis had said, pointing to the end of one of the shelves. There was a cardboard box painted blue with 'Young Justice' in bold, red letters each side, and inside it were pencils, rulers, sharpeners, note pads and erasers for each member of the team. There was a ruler covered with little pictures of birdarangs, a green pencil sharpener with a red cross on it, a note pad which had a cover which had M'gann and Connor's faces on it, with a love heart through the middle, a similar one with Robin and Zatanna on it and one with Artemis and Wally on it. Wally laughed as he picked it out of the box.

"We need to get this. Now." He insisted, holding it out in front of her. She had laughed and nodded, inspecting the other stationary. Wally decided to look at the other action figures, and soon found one of him and Artemis. He laughed and put them in the bag with the note pad. '_I'll surprise Artemis with them later._' He had thought.

"Oh, you ship them too?" He heard someone squeal behind him. "KF and Arty are just too cute!" His head snapped towards her then. It turned out to be a teenage girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen years old, chatting excitedly to her friend, who seemed to be of a similar age.

"I know, right?" Her friend jumped up and down, grinning and hugging her friend. "It's so sweet how they defend each other on missions! They released footage of one mission and Artemis was down, and KF was all '_Get away from her!_'-"

Wally stopped listening then. He was really weirded out. So, people were, what did they call it, _shipping_ them? When he went back to Artemis and told her, quietly, so no one would know that they were talking about themselves, she had just shrugged. "It's to be expected. Hey, look at these!" She held up two erasers; one light green one, in the shape of the arrowhead-like symbol on the chest of her costume and one including a white circle with a thick yellow outline and a red lightning bolt over it. She passed him the Artemis one. "This is yours," She passed him the Kid Flash one. "And this is mine. Do you have enough money for this? 'Cause I didn't bring mine." Wally nodded and grinned.

"Sure, I do. Wait outside a second while I go get them." Artemis shrugged, said thanks, and walked out of the shop. Wally strolled over to the desk, and found that the line was quite long. Like, really long. This super hero stuff was really popular. He tapped his foot impatiently as the line gradually got shorter, and by the time it was his turn, his foot was too tired to tap anymore. "Uh, can I get these, please?" He asked, placing the items on the desk. The employee smiled as she scanned in the items.

"So, I'm guessing you, like, ship KF and Arty?" She asked, briefly holding up the note pad. '_What is it with hero fans and this shipping stuff?_' Wally thought, as he frowned.

"Uh, I guess you could say that. Thanks." He took the items and stuffed them in the bag as soon as he had paid, and hurriedly left the shop. When he met Artemis outside, she had her arms crossed and was frowning.

"A second? More like a year." She had said, smirking.

Back in the lecture hall, Artemis stopped drawing. That had been ages ago, back when they had still been on the team. It was weird, thinking about her time on the team. She kinda missed it, but knew that her new life was better. She placed down the pencil and took a look at what she had drawn. It was their dog, Nelson, curled up on their sofa, sleeping peacefully. She smiled down at the picture and glanced at the clock. She realized that she had not even missed half of the lesson and groaned. She tumbled around in her pocket to check if she could find anything else to pass the time, and her fingers curled around her phone. She pulled it out and stared at it for a moment, before grinning. She began texting and pressed send.

**From: Artemis**

**To: Wall-man**

**Message: Seriously? You're still called Wall-man?**

He replied almost immediately.

**From: Kid Idiot**

**To: Artemis**

**Message: Okay now? ;)**

She snorted, and a few students around her sent her a few annoyed looks. She smiled back at them, secretly wondering why they are actually paying attention. They go through the same things each lesson.

**From: Artemis**

**To: Kid Idiot**

**Message: I remember that. I should call you that more often. xD You made me laugh in the middle of a lecture.**

She waited for a moment, adding some messy shading to the drawing of Nelson.

**To: Artemis**

**From: Baywatch**

**Message: No, this one is better. :D**

She smirked as she wrote her reply, trying to look like she was actually listening.

**To: Baywatch**

**From: Artemis**

**Message: Make up your mind, Kid Mouth. All these nick names are coming back to me now!**

**To: Artemis**

**From: Wally**

**Message: Okay, okay. And please don't start calling me those again! D:**

**To: Wally**

**From: Artemis**

**Message: Okay, I guess. And that's better. What are you doing right now?**

**To: Artemis**

**From: Wally**

**Message: Eating! C;**

Artemis had to hold back another snort of laughter. However, she didn't do too well, and the teacher's head snapped towards her and he sent a glare. He set down the chalk and turned fully to her and crossed his arms.

"Something funny... Miss. Crock, is it?"

"No, sir," She said quickly, shaking her head and trying her best to look serious. It didn't help that her ponytail swung from side to side and tickled the back of her neck. "Nothing's funny. Nope. Not at all." She could feel almost all of the people in the hall staring at her, and that almost half of them were trying not to laugh. The teacher narrowed his eyes at her before turning back to board and continuing with what he had been saying.

**To: Wally**

**From: Artemis**

**Message: Of course, what did I expect? Just don't eat all the food before I get back, okay?**

**To: Artemis**

**From: Wally**

**Message: No promises, Babe. ;) **

**To: Wally**

**From: Artemis**

**Message: Hey, a girl's gotta eat too!**

**To: Artemis**

**From: Wally**

**Message: Yeah, but not as much as me! **

Artemis shook her head slightly, smirking as she read the reply. She was ready to reply, when a piece of paper slipped onto her desk. She looked to the left, where it had com from, and saw Bette, who sat next to her, smiling and making gestures for her to read the note. Artemis rolled her eyes, put down her phone and lifted the paper. Her and Bette had been so happy when they had both got into the same College. Now they usually passed notes when they were bored. Artemis read the small, crumpled note.

'_Hey, texting your boyfriend? ;)_'

Artemis rolled her eyes again at her. She was so immature sometimes. She wrote her reply underneath, before passing it back to Bette.

'_I don't see why it's any of your business, but yes. Now stop passing notes! :p_'

Bette smirked at Artemis, before giving her back the paper. It said;

'_Spoil sport! :(_'

Artemis didn't reply, only grinning at Bette. She crumpled up the paper and put it in her bag, since there wasn't a bin nearby. She slipped out her phone again.

**To: Wally**

**From: Artemis**

**Message: Greedy! And Bette just passed me notes asking if I was texting my bf. She can be such a kid sometimes.**

**To: Artemis**

**From: Wally**

**Message: Yeah, but you were texting your bf. She has a right to ask - especially since you have such a hot one. ;) **

**To: Wally**

**From: Artemis**

**Message: Got that right, babe. **

She smiled down at her phone warmly, forgetting the fact that she must look like a complete idiot to everyone else.

"Miss. Crock! What is the answer to this question?" The teacher shouted, and Artemis looked up in surprise. There was a question written on the board, and she studied it for a moment, before hunching her shoulders and making a clueless face.

"42?"

"This is not math!" The teacher spluttered, glaring at Artemis and clenching his fists. "From now on, listen!" He turned back to the board with a 'Hmph!' and Artemis rolled her eyes before going back to her phone.

**To: Artemis**

**From: Wally**

**Message: Oops, gotta run! Got some stuff to do!**

**To: Wally**

**From: Artemis**

**Message: What stuff to do? **

**To: Artemis**

**From: Wally**

**Message: I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. ;)**

Artemis sighed, putting away her phone, not before checking the time. She grinned. '_Finally,_' She thought. '_Only five minutes._' She leaned back in her seat and tried to distract herself. She thought about what she could get Wally for Valentines Day. She was probably doing this too late - it was only tomorrow, but she felt that she had finally thought of something.

After college that day, she got all her money, went to the shops, and bought every food they had.

The next day, she found that the 'stuff' Wally had to do was go back to the hero shop and but her a load of Kid Flash and Artemis merchandise for Valentines day. She accepted it all with a laugh and kissed her thanks. It was one of her favorite Valentines ever.


	7. Food: No question

**(I just got a wave of 'LETS GET THIS STUFF OVER WITH' And felt that I should post the last chapter. Derp.)**

**OH MY DEAR MERCIFUL LORD IT'S DONE **

**THIS TOOK ME HOURS GUYS HOURS**

**And I'm still not happy with the end result. The ending is really short by the by just a warning okay ;n;**

**But thank you everyone that's been reading! All the reviews have given made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :3 I am kinda glad I finished my first multi-chaptered thing, even if it is a series of oneshots. I might continue that Harry Potter thing once I finish everything else. Yes? No? **

**But, once again, thank you for reading!**

**EDIT: OKAY I FELT THAT THAT WASN'T ENOUGH TO THANK ANYONE TO HERE WE GO**

**ong you guys ;u;**

**All these reviews are too much. There are too many. 19? Like holy Hell. I've gone to heaven. For some reason you all think that my poor writing is quality. Water u doing. My heart is exploding with rainbows and happiness. Dead. Deceased. hELP MY FACE SPLIT IN HALF.**

**Seriously though thank you so much. o3o**

**Title: No question**

**Characters/Pairings: Wally, Artemis, Spitfire, M'gann**

**Summary: Artemis is sick of Wally flirting with M'gann and thinks of the perfect way to worm her way into his heart; food.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Watch out, Wally! Some of them are burnt!"

"Don't worry, Megalisious, I'm sure they're all as sweet as you!"

Artemis's grip on her pencil tightened and she scowled at her homework. She was doing it in the Mount Justice living room, with the intentions of maybe asking Wally for some help, since they were friends now, but that had gone out of the window as soon as she had strolled into the kitchen to get a drink and found Wally flirting with M'gann. Again. Now, all three of them were in the main room, Artemis trying to concentrate on her homework and Wally scoffing all of M'gann's cookies.

Wally reached for one, and grinned at M'gann. "Aw, Babe, you made my favorite flavor!" He stuffed one in his mouth and chewed loudly. Artemis wanted to strangle him.

M'gann frowned at Wally, looking slightly confused. "But, Wally, you said that last time, when I made chocolate chip. These are plain."

Automatically, Wally replied; "Anything you make is my favorite flavor." In such a suggestive voice that Artemis wanted to slap some sense into him and scream '_She's not interested!_' until it's engraved in his thick skull. Seriously, he couldn't see it? Couldn't he see the uncomfortable look that passes over her face when he flirts with her? Of course he couldn't, because _every_ girl just _loves_ 'the Wall-man'.

"Uh...thanks?" M'gann responded, making it sound like a question. Wally grinned in response and started stuffing more food in his mouth. Artemis felt sorry for the green girl. She had to be the center of Wally's affections, the main target of his flirtatious personality. When she saw the way Wally smiled charmingly at her, she just wanted to pull M'gann out of his line of sight. But, today, as Wally used every line he knew, she felt something new. It was like, after she pulled M'gann out of his sight, she wanted to... take her place? Why did she want that?

But then, as soon as Wally looked at her with those extremely bright emerald eyes and sent her one of the most excruciatingly innocent, concerned looks she had ever seen and asked her what was wrong, she realized what it was. She was jealous. She was jealous of M'gann because Wally liked her. In her surprise at this realization, she snapped her pencil. The small _snap_ seemed to wake her out of a trance, and she looked down at the pencil in shock for a moment, before shaking her head at Wally. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Wally asked, furrowing his brow in concern. "You looked like you were going to kill someone. You snapped your pencil, by the way."

"Yeah," She scowled at him, dropping the two halves of the pencil onto the table. "I noticed."

Wally frowned. "Okay, I know somethings wrong. C'mon, tell me, I'm your friend."

Okay, that did not help at all.

Before Artemis knew what she was doing, she stormed up to M'gann, who had been watching with concern. "M'gann, can you teach me how to cook?" She blurted, and immediately regretted it, since M'gann's face lit up. Before Wally could even express how confused he was at what Artemis had asked (Artemis? Cooking?), Megan was grabbing Artemis's wrist and yanking her towards the kitchen

"Yes! This is perfect!" M'gann exclaimed as she rushed to the freezer. "You can help me out in the kitchen while I'm making dinner! You'll love it, I'm sure. Oh, and Connor will help sometimes, but that's okay, he's getting better. Oh! I know! Tonight we're going to have-"

"M'gann!" Artemis half shouted, interrupting her. "M'gann, I just want to make cookies! That's what I meant." M'gann closed the freezer slowly, frowning for a moment before brightening.

"Oh, okay. Lets make cookies then!"

"Why do you, _Artemis Crock_, want to make cookies?" Wally asked in disbelief from the kitchen door, mouth half-full of chewed cookie. Artemis frowned at him, offended.

"What, am I incapable of wanting to make cookies?"

"No! Of course not! It's just..." He trailed off for a moment, freezing his apologetic hand gestures, trying to think of the right thing to say. "Not like you, I guess."

"Hmph. There's nothing wrong with me wanting to cook..." Artemis frowned and turned back to M'gann. She was rooting through loads of stuff in the cupboards to find the right ingredients. Artemis sat on a stool and waited until she got out all that she needed and turned back to Artemis.

"Let's start, then!"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was messy.

And I mean _messy_.

Cookies dough was spilled all over the island after Wally accidentally jogged Artemis while she was stirring. She had then continued to throw what was left at him - that was the point that M'gann temporarily left the room. When she came back, they were both laughing as they threw flour at each other. M'gann had smiled and told them to call her when they were done, so that she could clean up.

"Uh...thanks, M'gann." Artemis called after her, holding a strand of hair in front of her face - at some point it had fallen out of it's ponytail. She tried to get some flour out of it, but realized that that was not going to happen any time soon. Before she could moan about it, however, she felt something gloopy hit the back of her head and whirled round, laughing. "Seriously? We're back to cookie dough?"

"Yup!" Wally nodded, popping the 'p' as he spoke. She laughed and, before he could dodge, she chucked a handful of cookie dough at him. It smacked him square in the face, and he chuckled as he wiped most of it away, and Artemis let out a hearty laugh at his appearance afterwards.

"Nice look," she said between fits of laughter, but soon got a taste of her own medicine. Wally threw flour and cookie dough at her simultaneously, and the ending result was hilarious. She smirked at him. "This is gonna take ages to get out of my hair!"

"You sound like such a _girl_ when you say that!" Wally replied, putting emphasis on the word 'girl', as that was when he threw some more cookie ingredients.

"Maybe it's because I am a _girl_!" She laughed, ducking behind the island so Wally couldn't see her or hit her with food.

"Really?" Wally replied, stopping, shrugging and holding back a grin. "I never noticed."

Without warning, all amusement drained out of Artemis and she frowned. '_Oh,_' She thought, not catching to jokey side of his statement. '_Maybe that's why he doesn't look at me that way..._' It made sense. She has always been the tomboy, never doing anything girly, because that's how she had grown up, that's what had been engraved into her. He probably liked M'gann because she made cookies and liked to shop and was a cheerleader, all things Artemis hadn't even thought of doing as a hobby. She stood and looked at the ground. "I don't feel like doing this anymore."

Wally, surprised and concerned by her sudden change in attitude, frowned and stepped towards her. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," She told him quickly, trying to be cheery but not doing to well. "It's just... I'm not into girl stuff like cooking, is all."

Wally walked towards her, smirking and trying to lighten her mood. "You call this," He gestured to the colossal mess in the kitchen. "_Cooking_?" Artemis laughed, and shook her head.

"Really, Wally, I'm just, uh... tired! Yeah, I'm tired. I'll go, uh, rest." She said, hurrying out of the room, trying to hide what was really bugging her. Wally stood there for a moment, surprised by her sudden leave. Just a minute ago they were joking and throwing cooking ingredients at each other. He shook his head to clear his thoughts (it didn't work too well) and walked out into the living room, where M'gann and Connor were talking.

"Uh, M'gann?" The Martian's head shot up in surprise. '_Did he just call me M'gann? He never calls me M'gann._' she thought as she stood up.

"Can I clean up now?" She asked sweetly, smiling at him. Wally nodded.

"Yeah, it's kinda messy in there. Do you want me to help?"

"No, it's fine!" She told him brightly, making her way to the kitchen and waving. Superboy stood and went after her. "Connor said that he would help." Wally blinked.

"Oh...okay. I'll just go wash, then."

* * *

Wally sat in Mount Justice again, having no clue why he was there.

They had no mission that day, he had no particular reason that he was sitting there on the couch, lost in his thoughts. But when he had woken up that morning and told himself that he would maybe go somewhere with his school friends, since he finally had time too, he got this overwhelming feeling of '_God, no! I have to go to the Mountain today!_'. He had no idea where it came from, but that was what he told himself and that was what he did - go to the Mountain.

He found himself thinking about Artemis.

Yesterday, what she had reacted so badly to was him saying that he had never noticed she was a girl. He had meant it as a joke! But why did she care what gender he saw her as? As long as she was his friend, it didn't matter, right? Well, to her, anyway. Of course he cared what gender she was. But then, an uninvited memory showed itself in his mind. It was him, flirting with M'gann, and as soon as he had used his best line, Artemis snapped her pencil. Then, when he looked at her he had seen...jealousy in her eyes. _Artemis_ was jealous of _M'gann_. A sudden realization almost knocked him out of his seat.

He should have seen it!

Kent Nelson had even been telling him! He was about to say a girl he knew, and Artemis had been the first he'd seen him with, of course he was going to say her! And the look in her eyes when he had defended her on that mission with Red Arrow... then the look on her face when he had called her selfish. He smacked himself on the forehead with the heel of his hand.

She feels the same way!

* * *

Later on that day, he is determined to tell her.

So, when she walked into the living room while he was playing video games with Robin, he really should have.

"Hi." Artemis greeted brightly, sending them a small wave. Wally was so surprised at her sudden appearance that he jumps into the air and gives Robin the perfect chance to give the final blow. Wally's character falls and the words 'GAME OVER: ROBIN WINS' in bold, green letters fills the screen. Robin smirks, tells Wally that he told him he could win and walks off to train. Artemis sits herself next to Wally and smirks.

"Can I play?" She asked as Wally took his seat again. He shrugged and nodded, so she grinned grabbed the controller. Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously, hesitating. Was he sure he wanted to tell her? Of course he was - every time he flirted with M'gann lately he felt... different, like his brain was trying to stop him, and when he saw Artemis afterwards, he would always want to apologize and tell him that he wished he could be saying those kind of things to her. He definitely wanted to tell her.

"Uh, Artemis, can I, uh, tell you something?"

She blinked at him, confused. "Okay... what?"

He cleared his throat, fighting back a blush. Now that he had the perfect opportunity to tell her, he was too embarrassed to. What if he was wrong? What if she didn't think of him like that, only as a really good friend? What if she rejected him? He wouldn't be able to take that. "I just wanted to tell you that... I kick butt at this game!" He laughed shakily and pulled up his own controller, picking a character.

She laughed as the game started and they started attacking each other - the characters, of course. "Don't get too cocky, Wall-man - so do I."

Wally inwardly frowned as Artemis handed his butt to him on the game, going over the situation they were in. Okay, so, he thought that he knew that she liked him, he liked her, she didn't know that he liked her (at least, he thought so) and he was too much of a wimp to tell her. '_This is going to eat me inside,_' He thought sadly as Artemis celebrated the fact that she was beating him at his favorite game.

He realized that the Wall-man wasn't as confident as he thought he was.

* * *

When Wally told his girlfriend, Artemis, all this the night before her mission to go undercover in Black Manta's submarine, she had laughed, kissed him and told him that it sounded cute. He had laughed too, laughed at how stupid he was for doubting that Artemis loved him.

Because, as Artemis curled up against him in their bed, in their shared apartment, with their dog curled up at the foot of the bed, there was no question.


End file.
